A La Esperanca Halloween Bash!
by superkatkitty
Summary: Georges debates on what he should go as for the school's Halloween party. What surprise's will he show to the La Esperanca cast? *UGH THIS IS SO OLD AND EMBARRESING!


Hi! I am SOOOOOO happy La Esperanca FINALLY got a category! My first La Esperanca fic! It's going to be a pretty interesting one! If you ever wanted Georges- chan to wear pretty fifties- full skirted dress (the type of dress classic 1959 Barbie dolls had as a part of their extensive wardrobe!) then you'll like this one! I can't really help if anything is OOC, but I'll try my best! Oh, please in reviews, does ANYONE know were to find La Esperanca images? I've searched so many times for hours on end….. Well, enjoy! My friends are probably going to flip if the ever actually get to reading this. (I have a weird thing with writing things with cross- dressing of pretty male characters) I'd LOVE if you reviewed! I'm still waiting for my sailor moon fic to get reviews…..Also please forgive any errors! I tried as hard as I could, and the spell check isn't working on my computer. This should mostly be correct.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own La Esperanca, but if I did, they would have gone on dates and cheesy shit like that, so it's a good thing _Chigusa Kawai sensei _owns the rights! I don't own Barbie doll either….

Warnings: well, none really. This is staying "kid friendly". Unless you have a problem with two boys's being affectionate to one another, I suggest you leave. Honestly, I don't know how on earth you found your way all to here then, I mean really…

Georges Walked down the halls of his school. He was heading to his favorite place, the music room. Halfway there, a brightly colored poster in shades of green, orange, and red caught his attention. He approached the flashy poster and began reading it aloud.

"Halloween bash this month!! Come to the Halloween party on October 31st! Wear costumes for the best costume contest!" Georges looked at the poster before turning around and heading for the music room.

"Perhaps I'll go." Georges said to himself as he sat down at the piano bench. As soon as his fingers hit the key board, the solemn, yet beautiful sounds of Beethoven's Für Elise began to pour out of the finely crafted instrument. Georges played a few more pieces before packing his things and returning home to his mother. Robert had left before him, saying something about needing to pick up a couple of things. Georges smiled at the thought. Ever since they had come to an offical understanding about each other's feelings, they had both been happier. Aside from the usually teasing Robert did every once in a while, He had become very affectionate to Georges. The blonde boy opened the door to his home and placed his bag on the floor along the stair case. His mother had told him she would be out shopping when came home, so he would'nt worry. He sighed. Thoughtfully, he walked up to his room and let himself fall onto his bed. For minutes he wondered what he should go as to the party. He had decided to go because he really needs to get out more. Besides, Robert and his friends are going, so how bad could it be? Georges rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

" What will I go as?" He said to himself as he let ideas flow. After a half an hour of fruitless contemplating, Georges picked up his phone and called Roberts cell. If anything, Robert should be done shopping, or at least on his way home. Georges quickly dialed his boyfriends number and listened to the ringing on the other line. Georges let it ring ten times before giving up. He sighed as he slumped back against the pillows of his bed. He perked up when he heaard the front door open. That meant one thing! He quickly made his way down the staircase. He smiled as he saw his mother, making her way to the kitchen with two brown bags.

" Hi mom!" Georges said happily, helping her un-pack the contents of a bag. Mrs. Saphir smiled and turned to her son.

" Hi, honey. How was school?" she asked, placing a carton of milk into the refridgerator.

" It was fun as always! But I have a bit of a predicament."

" whats wrong?" Mrs. Saphir asked, placin her emptied brown bag and placing it in the cupboard above the oven.

" I don't know what to go as for the halloween party this week! I tried to think of possible ideas, but none seemed very good."

Mrs. Saphir was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, her face lit up and she smiled at her son.

" I have a nice idea!" she said, beckoning Georges to come to her room.

Robert sighed. Georges had said he would meet him at the school, instead of them going together. Robert looked around the room. Erwin was dressed as teddy bear. Across the white patch of the chest, it said " free huggles!" Robert smirked. He'd have to safe guard Georges tonight. Freddy was dressed as a king. Ironically, it fit him fine. Hopefully he would gash anyones eyes out with points on his crown. Robert walked over to the punch bowl and goit himself a glass. He watched the entrance for Georges. He wondered what he'd be coming as. The boy would'nt reval a single detail as to what he would be donning. Robert himself, had worn a vampire costume. He had a nice tuxedon on, with a red caoe and blood dripping from his jaw. He continued to watch the entrance when a blonde haired girl in a 50's style dress approached him. She had he blond hair in a ponytail and had a curl on the end oif it. She had dark blue pumps on, and was carrying a woven purse.

" Hi Robert!" she said, curtsieing prettily. She smiled and fluttered her eyes a couple of times. Robert was just about anserw when he saw a gold ring on her finger. His jaw dropped to the floor. Slowly, he pointed a finger a the girl in front of him and tried to speak.

" Holy….. Geor… Georges? Is that you?" Robert asked still pointing his finger in amazment. The girl nodded and walked closer.

" You really did'nt recognise me? Geez, I'm good!" Georges said, giving Robert a look of asonishment. Robert nodded. Georges sighed.

" So, how do I look?" the younger boy asked, pickeing up his dress and spinning around so it flared out elegantly. Robert smiled.

" Damn!You look hot! Like sizzlying! BAM!" Robert said in a joking tone.

" Robert!" Georges said, slightly embarresed. Robert sighed and gave in.

"Okay, okay! You look beautiful, Georges!" He said, taking Georges hand to his lips and gently kissing it. Georges blushed and smiled.

" You look very handsome yourself, Count Jadeulla!" Georges said, as they headed over towards the refreshments. Robert pured two glasses of the dark red punch.

"It's good, is'nt it?" Robert asked as he sipped from his cup. Georges nodded.

" Yeah, it's good, but you don't like it more than my blood, do you?" He said in a mock sad tone. Robert placed his hand on georges cheek and wrapped his arm aroud Georges waist.

" Nothing could ever compare to the impecable taste of you blood, my darling." He reassured, adding a vampire accent into it for fun. Slowly, Robert moved forward, gently pressing his lips against Georges'. The blonde boy wrapped his arms around roberts waist and returned the affection. Slowly, they parted to see that they had become the center of attention.

" Hey every one look! Barbie is cheating on ken with a vampire!" A boy shouted, dragging even more people into a massive group of stares. Georges and Robert looked at each other and sighed. Clearly, they would need o tone it down with the pda.

Towards the end of the party, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Erwin even got to huggle Joshua, along with several other cute boy's. Robert would never forget the looks on Henri and Freddy's faces when they saw Georges dressed as an antique barbie doll! He'd have to remember to remind Henri that he needs to learn to control that shock reflex oh his, since he almost passed out. Robert smiled as he mentally crossed off 'See Georges in girls clothes" from his list of things unlikely to happen.

Okay…. Soooo, did it suck? Was it horrible? I'm sorta satisfyed with it, I mean, I was'nt gonna turn it into a long thing. So review, and if you know off anywere I could find La Esperanca artwork, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!


End file.
